


[PODFIC] Of Tuna Sandwiches and Roasted Marshmallows

by Vashj16



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashj16/pseuds/Vashj16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PODFIC]</p>
<p>AU. In which Dustin decides that it's time for Mark to make his move, Mark disagrees, Eduardo is oblivious, Chris just wants everyone to get into college, and they all question the accuracy of the food pyramid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Of Tuna Sandwiches and Roasted Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Done with the blessing of the lovely Phizzwizards. http://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzwizards/pseuds/phizzwizards
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems a bit off, English isn't my first language, and this is my first podfic. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, if anyone knows how to make things a clickable link, please help me? I'm unsure of how to do this.

Length: 00:23:43

Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?3pwfoj93gpa6944 (MP3, Mediafire.)

Original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/458961


End file.
